Our First Kiss
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: It was Tamaki's fault Haruhi's first kiss was with another girl. But what about the twins' first kiss? R&R! Hitachiincest [ONESHOT]


A/N: Yay! My first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic! It's a short and simple one-shot, so I hope you like it...well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Host Club, NOT me!

Summary: It was Tamaki's fault Haruhi's first kiss was with another girl. But what about the twins' first kiss? plz R&R! Hitachiincest ONE-SHOT

Warning: Let's see...Hmm...I don't think I have anything to warn you about...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Our First Kiss**_

"Ha ha, Touno! It's your fault Haruhi's first kiss was with another girl!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"Shut up!" Tamaki turned, tears in his eyes. "Oh, Haruhi! Please forgive me!" he said dramatically, dropping to one knee in front of her.

"I guess it's alright..." Haruhi turned to Kyouya. "...as long as my debt is cut by a third, like you said." Her eyes narrowed at the shadow king.

"Rest assured." Kyouya said with a small nod. Haruhi still eyed him suspiciously; He had a knack for pulling things out of his sleeve when needed and one could only remain suspicious...

Meanwhile, the twins were still teasing Tamaki.

"It's all your fault! It's all your fault!" they said in unison, their arms around each other's shoulder's and shifting their weight from side to side. (A/N: Like in episode 7...)

"I said shut up!" Tamaki's fists were clenched tightly and little puffs of steam could be seen illiciting from the red-faced boy.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, have you had your first kisses yet?" Haruhi asked out of the blue, with genuine curiosity. The twins froze.

"Um..."

_**Flashback To A Few Nights Ago...**_

Moonlight drifted in the Hitachiin twin's open bedroom window. Kaoru shivered as he felt a draft. Hikaru had stolen all the bedsheets from him for not the first time that night. The younger twin felt a twang of annoyance.

"Hikaru..." he said, rolling over. "You really..." His voice trailed off as he caught sight of his brother. Hikaru looked so peaceful and pleasant, as if he had never done a single thing wrong. He looked so innocent and maybe even a little...cute? It was too late before the younger twin realized what he was doing. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against his; He closed his eyes. One little kiss never hurt, right?

Hikaru felt the soft lips. He felt he knew them. Maybe not physically, but in some strange way, they were familiar...He deepened the kiss as he outstretched a hand to pull the other face even closer.

Kaoru froze a little, but slowly relaxed into the extended kiss, even releasing a low moan into his older brother's mouth.

They pulled away and slowly opened their eyes. The two boy's faces held the same expression.

"I-I'm sorry, Hikaru...I shouldn't have done that..." Kaoru looked down, his face cherry-colored. He felt a little ashamed and extremely embarrassed he was caught, but his amount of guilt couldn't even compare to that of happiness. He truly loved his brother, but hated that he couldn't be with him. Not only were they both guys, they were _brothers_, and not just brothers either, they were _identical twins_. How could their situation get any worse? (A/N: I have nothing against gay people. In fact, homophobes really piss me off and I think gay people are awesome. For proof, go read my other stories. Not so sure how I feel about incest though...)

"Don't be...I'm glad my first kiss wasn't with someone I don't actually like." Hikaru lifted his brother's chin a little and smiled at him as they regained eye contact.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered. The older twin pulled his brother closer in an embrace as they slowly drifted back to sleep.

_**End Flashback**_

The twins gasped a little and blushed at the sudden flashback.

"Yes, but let's not go into details..." Hikaru said, his hand on Kaoru's shoulder, who nodded in agreement. They smirked and Haruhi's eyes narrowed suspiciously again, but the moment was soon forgotten.

"Haruhiii! When are you going to ask me about my first kiss!" Tamaki said excitedly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow that was short. Review plz! Gah! I don't think this one is up to my usual par either! What's wrong with me? I don't know, I guess I'm stressed. That's pretty sad at my age. I'm too young to be so stressed! Anyway, a few reviews would be greatly appreciated...btw, Do you think I should put a Coming Soon! feature on my profile? cuz I've got quite a few fanfics running around in my head, so it'd be nice to have people waiting for them...I don't know...Tell me if I should. If you're bored, go read my Sukisho fanfic or my Fake fic, or one of my many Gravitation ones. I'm pretty sure they're better than this one. well till next time...

AyameInLove


End file.
